


A Fresh Cut

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Self-Harm, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: 2D thought Ace wouldn't find out.





	A Fresh Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Request from the amazing extracrispynut on Tumblr! Thank you for the request, have a great day and don't forget to drink water!  
> (The ending is kinda bad, Ik, I had to quickly write it)

_9:05 am_

After two long hours of aimlessly wandering around with Noodle downtown, right now, all Ace needed was a nice nap. A nice nap and a certain blue-haired singer to be affectionate towards.

He toed his shoes off and climbed up the stairs towards 2D's room. He didn't barge in, of course, he wasn't a monster- he respected people's privacy. Ace gently knocked at the door.

"2D, you in there buddy?" 

There came no answer from the other side. So he knocked again, but this time, with more force. "Stu, can I come in?"

Finally, 2D answered. "Uh, Ace... yeah, hold on, I'll be right t-there,"

The door opened, revealing a tired looking 2D. He had dark- darker than usual- bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so hot," Ace remarked.

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired. Didn't really sleep at night, but don't worry! I'm fine!" The singer smiled.

"You sure? There isn't anything I can get you? Like some aspirin or tea or-"

"Ace I'm fine" 2D placed his arms around Ace's shoulder "Now come here, I haven't kissed you all day,"

 

_12:30 pm_

Lunch was over and everybody was casually resting in the backyard. Ace was sat in one of those patio chairs, sunglasses on the tip of his nose and eyes closed, taking in the warmth of the sun. After all, it was a perfect day for sunbathing. All that was missing now was 2D. Ace didn't really have time to talk to him after lunch because the singer rushed upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Ace began to worry about him because he's been acting strange these past few hours. Well, stranger than usual that is.

"Hey, 2D's been acting a little off today. Haven't you guys noticed?" Ace said.

Russel lifts his face up from the book he'd been reading. "Maybe he's not feeling so well, we just got back from a show so maybe he's tired,"

"I tried talking to him this morning but he said he was fine," Ace told him.

Noodle joined in on the conversation. "Relax Ace, 2D's fine. I'm sure he'll get over whatever it is in no time,"

Ace whimpered and shifted in his seat. He was getting more and more worried as time went by. Eventually, Ace had enough of waiting and worrying and decided to check up on his boyfriend. "I'll be right back," The bassist told the other two as he went back inside.

Once again, he went up the stairs and knocked at the all too familiar door. "Stu, hey, are you in there?"

"Uh, yeah I'm just- uh, napping! I'll be out in a few minutes, don't worry!" 2D's voice seemed... weak. Ace didn't know what to say so he just threw a simple 'okay' at him and left.

About 15 minutes later, 2D waltzed into the backyard and sat next to Ace. He was acting strange but Ace just shook it off, telling himself that 2D was just tired.

 

_3:22 pm_

"Stuart, come on open up! This is ridiculous! You've been in your room for the past hour and you won't come out!" Ace pounded on the door. "Please. Please open up, I'm really worried about you..."

"Um, I- um, I'll be right there," 2D's voice said from the other side. The door hastily unlocked and 2D peered through. "Uh, hi,"

"Stu, what's going on? You're acting really weird today. Please tell me if anything is going on, I'm really worried," Ace sighed. He took 2D in his arms and hugged him.

"Ace I promise I'm fine, you don't have anything to worry about Ace, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure because I really don't like it when you're sad. It makes me sad and-" Ace held 2D by the arms and the singer winced. Ace furrowed his eyebrows, pulled away and looked up at 2D. 

"Uh, don't worry, I-I'm fine." 2D stuttered. "It's nothing, really... Ace..."

Ace grew mad. He knew exactly what was going on. And he was not happy about it. Sure, 2D has been through quite a lot but he didn't need to do this to himself.

"Stuart, I... If it's nothing then, I suppose you won't mind rolling up your sleeves?" Ace snapped. He locked eyes with 2D, who was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't- didn't do anything... I just, I just," 2D coughed.

"Roll up your sleeves."

2D gently rolled up the sleeves of his pale grey sweatshirt and looked away in shame. Ace gasped and held onto his arms- making sure not to hurt him in the process. There were bloody cuts all over. Some were still dripping of blood, while others had scars. Some even looked like they were fully healed.

"Stuart..."

 

_4:01 pm_

Ace dabbed the last cut on 2D's arm with the warm cloth and gently put a band-aid over it. There were many cuts; 2D's wrist, arms, they were everywhere. He would have to wear long sleeves for a bit until the scars fully healed.

"Uh, Thank you, Ace," 2D said while rolling his sleeves back down to conceal the band-aids.

Ace put the cloth in the sink, sighed and turned to 2D. "When did this start?"

"I guess... after Murdoc left," 2D replied, avoiding eye contact with Ace.

"So... Is this about Murdoc?"

"I, uh.."

"Is this about Murdoc?" Ace insisted.

2D's eyes felt watery and hot. Great, he was about to cry. "Yes. It's just- Can I trust you Ace?"

Ace held his hand tightly. "Of course you can, I'm here for you toots,"

"It's just, he caused me so much pain in the past but... I just can't seem to miss him," He paused. "And every time I think about him, I get sad and then I, well, you know..." 2D held up his arms for Ace to see.

"2D, when you feel this way, just come to me. If you trust me enough to tell me anything then you can trust me to help you deal with this. I don't want you going through this by yourself." Ace squeezed his boyfriend's hands.

2D burst into tears and buried his head in the crook of Ace's neck.

"Oh Shit, Stu I didn't hurt you again did I?" Ace panicked.

2D sobbed out his response. "N-no, it's just- just really nice knowing that... that someone cares about you so m-much,"

 Ace softly patted 2D's back. "Of course I'll always care about you, Stu." Ace hugged him real tight. "I'll always care about you because you're everything to me and I'll always keep loving you no matter what." 


End file.
